50 Questions for Klema
by msyu1
Summary: A set of questions used for couples. The shipping is Klavier x Ema.


**Note: All ace attorney series spoiler.**

 **The timeline is after Turnabout Time Traveler.**

 **There are some of my own thinking about this couple.**

1How do you address him/her?

K: Ema, sometimes Fräulein Forensic Investigator.

H: It is so long.

E: Gavin.

2What is your first impression about him/her?

E: Glimmerous fop.

K: So cute when angry.

3What do you think is the most unforgettable about him/her?

K: When we first met in Gatewater Land.

H: So you met so many years before.

E: It was. He just tried to talk to me, and it was just like him to do such thing.

H: So how about you, Ms. Skye?

E: As for me...It was about that serenade.

H: (That song?)

E: Anyway, when I saw him in a panic, I just changed my view to him.

K: ...

4What do you think of his/her look and stature?

E: ...It's good, but just feel annoyed when he is all over you.

H: (Are you complimenting him?)

K: Very special.

5What kind of person do you think he/she is?

K: ...Loves science so much.

H: (Well, everyone knows that.)

E: Glimmerous and arrogant, so different from Mr. Edgeworth.

H: So what do you think of Mr. Edgeworth, Ms. Skye?

E: I am Mr. Edgeworth's big fan, from past to future.

K: ...

E: However, even if Gavin is somewhat annoying, he is good at caring others.

6Why do you love him/her?

K: Serious attitude to science.

E: Annoying, but so perfect at other parts.

7What do you want to complain about him/her?

E: Those necklace and chains are so noisy, and there are fans everywhere.

K: Wears lab coat all the time.

E: I did wear something else in the wedding!

K: ...But I was not invited.

E: You cannot say something like that! Well, I'd better talk with you after we get home.

H: (...With snackoos?)

8How is your relationship now?

K: The wedding is very soon.

E: That's so fast. I just finished all the things in Khura'in.

K: If I do not do that immediately, Fräulein Forensic Investigator will fly away, ja?

H: Who do you invite?

E: Lana, Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Wright, Mr. Blackquill.

H: Are you fine with Mr. Wright, Mr. Gavin?

K: Never mind, this is just in the past.

H: (I'd better not ask about that.)

9Are you satisfied with the relationship?

E: No. Gavin's so annoying. Even I was in Khura'in, we still contacted every day.

K: No. Ema always flys away, and we do not have time to meet.

H: (But I feel that you are satisfied...)

10What do other people think of you two?

E: Mr. Edgeworth supports us, and Lana also said fine.

K: Never mind. It's always me to take care of Ema.

11What do you like him/her to say to you?

K: "I love you, Klavier." Although it is almost impossible.

E: "I've...loved you for so long, do you want to go out with me?"

12Do you have any anniversaries of important events? How do you celebrate that?

E: Yes. The day when we started dating.

K: Celebrate? Such as concert?

E: Gavinners is disbanded, what can I see?

K: Don't mind so much, Ema. The concert is still so popular.

13Just tell me what will you do on birthday, Valentine's Day, Christmas and New Year's Day.

K: In brief, just spend the days with Ema. It doesn't matter whether it is a holiday or what we do to spend it.

E: Birthday is always for Lana. I have to go with that glimmerous fop in Valentine. Christmas and New Year's Day is the time for new year plan.

14What do you feel happy when you are together?

E: When he buys snackoos for me.

K: Cares for me even in cold expression.

15How is the occasion like when you confess your love?

E: When I became Forensic Investigator, he said something to me and then confessed his feeling.

H: Just like that?

K: ...I was thinking about concert, but I just did not know what I was doing at that time, and Ema just nodded.

16What will you do if he/she is hurt or ill?

E: Analyze the situation scientifically. If it is not serious, just rest more. If it is serious, then go to the hospital.

K: Of course go to the hospital. I will take care of her.

17What he/she does makes you unhappy?

E: When he is too close to his fans.

K: When she mentions Mr. Edgeworth all the time.

18How do you deal with your quarrels and conflicts?

E: Well, thanks to snackoos.

H: Snackoos?

K: Just because every time I need to buy snackoos for her, and then we reconcile after Ema eats and dumps it.

19Do you live together now? If you do, who does the housework?

E: Yes. As for housework, I will do some if I have the mood to do so.

K: So Ema never has that mood.

H: (So Klavier does that all the time...That's so tough.)

20Do you have rivals in love?

E: That glimmerous fop's fans.

K: So you count Herr Forehead and Trucy?

E: Well, except these two.

H: How about Mr. Gavin?

K: ...Ema is close to Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Sahdmadhi, but that's not "rivals in love".

21How will you deal with rivals in love or someone dubious to him/her?

E: Settle it afterwards.

K: I may try to ask it and make decision after I collect all information.

22Will you love someone similar to his/her look or personality(aka "Love me, love my dog.")?

K: Herr Forehead said that Ms. Fey resembles Ema, but Ema is still special.

E: No.

K: ...

23What will you do if he/she feels jealous?

K: Well...It's a little hard, like buying a box of snackoos and apologize and explain all the things to her.

E: It's good that you know it.

H: How about Ms. Skye?

E: Let him be, since other people will explain it quite well.

H: (Why so different?)

24What weakness do he/she expose from you?

K: About Herr Wright.

E: About my relationship with Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth.

25What do you feel if he/she wears women's clothes?(Well, I think this question is made for two men as couple.)

26Where do you want to go together?

K: It doesn't matter where if I am with Ema.

H: How about Ms. Skye?

E: As long as it is not the crime scene.

27What will you do if you see him/her sleeping near you?

K: I need to be careful and don't wake Ema up.

E: Maybe...I want to pinch his cheeks.

28What will you do if he/she is unhappy?

K: Buy snackoos.

E: What do I need to do? He will be fine very soon.

H: (Poor Klavier...)

29What will you do if your relationship is obstructed?

K: I don't think there is any obstruction except Ema's attitude.

E: About obstruction...I don't know, but we will overcome that.

30Do you cry for him/her?Why is that?

E: ...No.

K: It is not cry, but we do have something unhappy.

31If you lose him/her?

K: ...I don't want that to happen.

E: Maybe...I will not get used to it. Although I don't like him, but there is few people for me to dislike.

32What will you do if someone provokes/insults/hurts him/her?

E: In the past...Something happened like that, but I...

K: Well...Ema, you didn't know, I really...

H: (Better to move to next question.)

33Have you felt ashamed when facing him/her?

K: ...Yes, about Kristoph...

E: No, but he was so close to see it.

34What physical contact do you want from him/her?

K: Hugs.

E: ...As long as not suddenly get close to me.

35If you can use a color to describe him/her, what color will you use?

E: Purple.

K: White.

H: (So just clothes color?)

36If using animal as metaphor, what do you think he/she is?

K: Cat, leaving traces everywhere it goes.

E: I will not do such boring things. That's scientific investigation!

H: So what is your answer, Ms. Skye?

E: Let me think...Glimmerous tropical fish?

37What will you do if he/she turns to that animal one day?

K: Take her home and raise her,and I will prepare snackoos.

E: ...I will raise it.

38What clothes do you think make him/her beautiful?

E: As long as another clothes other than this one.

K: Ema looks beautiful in all clothes, and the white one is special.

39When do you think him/her most charming?

E: His last action about Mr. Wright's case.

K: I will...always pursue truth, and I will not change that no matter who.

H: What is your opinion, Mr. Gavin?

K: When Ema works hard for the test.

40What will you do if he/she gets drunk?

E: ...Scientifically, it is impossible to happen.

K: Ema never likes alcohol, so can we pass this question?

H: Sure.

41Do you think you are similar to or different from him/her?

E: Different, and we do not get along well.

K: Although we have more differences, but it is not like "not get along well".

E: ...I don't want to explain it to you.

42If he/she does something wrong, what will you do to make a punishment?

E: For example...Let him buy me a box of snackoos and apologize to me?

K: I will point it out.

43Is he/she your first love? Does his/her past love experience affect your relationship?

K: ...Yes.

E: I thought you dated with your fans before.

K: You think too much, Ema.

H: How about Ms. Skye?

E: I think so. Talking about other experience, I met Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth before, but that was not related to love.

K: ...

44Do you have significant difference in age, height or status? Do you mind that difference?

K: Ema is one year older than me. I somewhat do mind that.

E: But when I was studying, he was interested in bands and became a prosecutor. In this way, the difference is not so much?

H: You are even?

45What will you do if he/she betrays you?

E: Tell Mr. Edgeworth and let Klavier look forward to his next month's pay check.

K: Ema, you are so mean. I never did that to you when you were under me.

H: What do you think, Mr. Gavin?

K: As she wishes. But if she makes up her mind, just don't pester me any more.

46Can you try to act as a spoiled child to him/her?

E: ...I refuse, but it doesn't matter if I don't do so, right?

K: Ema, can you stay with me? I...really don't want to lose you.

E: Those honey words...But I can.

H: (So I let them show me PDA?)

47Have you kissed before?What was the occasion of your first kiss?

E: ...

K: It was when Ema agreed to date with me, and that was so sudden.

H: So everything just ended like that?

K: Ema ran away with blushed face, and I did not know what I was doing.

E: He just held my hand and did that on my face.

48Do you still want to get together in the future with him/her?

K: ...Yes.

E: At least it is not so bad.

49How important is he/she to you?

E: What should I say about it? Just feel unaccustomed when he is not around. (MUNCH MUNCH)

K: Ema is always in my heart.

50Do you love him/her?

K: I do, for so long.

E: Maybe, at least I cannot find someone who cares about me so much.

 **Note: I just want to include the canon in Spirit of Justice, so I wrote this.**


End file.
